


Into Temptation

by STARSdidathing



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Attraction, Dark Character, Denial, Denial of Feelings, Developing Relationship, Enemies to Lovers, Feels, Implied Sexual Content, Loki (Marvel) Feels, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Moral Dilemmas, Post-Avengers (2012), Resistance, Secret Relationship, Self-Denial, Soulmates, Temptation, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 17:16:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17207597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: Tony learns that Loki is his soulmate. He already knows how this will end.





	Into Temptation

When Tony realised Loki was his soulmate, it made his breath catch and his heart race. It made excitement, desire, and interest stir in his breast. It made him react positively for a split-second before Tony shut down those responses. He repressed and hid them from everyone in the room, especially Loki. 

He presented shock, horror and devastation as Loki sneered at him with disgust and fury. When Loki was forced to flee in a barrage of attacks, they all retreated to SHIELD to discuss the development.

He’d acted appalled when Romanov and Thor suggested that this could convert Loki to the side of good. He told them he didn’t want _anything to do with Loki_. Rogers and Barton had agreed with that assessment, saying they should keep the two of them as far apart as possible.

There had been a lot of arguing and discussion, but no firm conclusions were made.

Tony had retreated to his lab in the tower the moment he could. He’d locked down the room, muted JARVIS and felt his hands tremble. He felt fear flutter inside his heart. It wasn’t fear of Loki, no; it was fear of himself, of what this _meant_.

Loki was his soulmate and they’d known it the moment Loki had thrown magic at him and it had refused to attack him. When they both looked at each other, eyes connecting despite Tony’s faceplate and they’d felt a _tug_. It was a realignment as their souls shifted to make room for a new focus; their compass had found a new North and it was as plain as day.

No one could mistake what they now were to each other.

It made the shake in Tony’s hands get worse and he took a step towards his personal bar, wanting a drink, _needing_ a drink, but before he could get more than a foot away, he felt the hair on his neck stand on end. He felt something warm burst to life in his chest. Tony spun around already knowing who would be there.

Loki was quietly seething as he glared at Tony. 

“Of all the beings in the Nine Realms, I get a _mortal_ ,” Loki hissed, stepping forward and making Tony back away. He kept retreating until he felt one of the tables in his lab pressing against his back. Loki didn’t stop until he was caging him in, looking down at him with fury. “A pathetic Midgardian hero.” He grabbed Tony’s throat, moving too fast for Tony to react beyond a startled gasp. Loki’s hand tightened just enough to make breathing difficult. “What makes the Norns think _you_ would be my fated?”

Tony didn’t try to fight or struggle. He looked up at Loki and a small part of him wondered if dying right here might not be the better option. He wouldn’t have to struggle and fight against this, he wouldn’t have to look at himself in the mirror and know exactly how this was going to end.

He’d tried so hard. He’d done so much. But fuck it, how badly was he fooling himself if _this_ was what fate shoved him with?

“You don’t fight me,” Loki murmured, something confused in his tone and eyes. His grip loosened on Tony but he didn’t remove his hand. “Neither the bond nor my touch.” His puzzlement only seemed to grow. “Why?”

Tony swallowed around the grip of Loki’s hand but he stayed perfectly silent. No sarcasm, no one-liners. He didn’t say a damn fucking word. Loki only looked more frustrated, but before he could demand an answer there was the sound of glass breaking and Loki tore his gaze from Tony.

“Loki!” Thor shouted. “Release-”

But Loki was gone in a flash of magic and Tony let out a rough, shaky breath the moment the mage disappeared. His hand came up to his throat; he didn’t know if it was bruised and he honestly didn’t care. He just rubbed his fingers over skin, trying to erase the touch.

He waved off Thor’s worry and concern. He didn’t even complain about the broken doors to his lab that Mjölnir had smashed through. He could only think about Loki and the awareness that the mage would be back. He wasn’t through with Tony, not by a long shot. They were soulmates and Loki wasn’t about to let that go.

Tony made his way to the bar and finally poured himself that glass of scotch. When it shook on the way to his mouth, Thor was nice enough not to comment on it.

* * *

Loki came back only a few days later. 

Thor had taken to shadowing Tony, even going so far as to sleep in the penthouse spare room, not wanting to be far in case Loki came for Tony again.

And Loki did come.

It was late at night and Tony had woken from a bad dream. He’d been staring at himself in the mirror after having splashed cold water on his face. He was in his pyjamas and Loki appeared behind him in full battle armour.

Tony stiffened and gripped the sink but didn’t make a sound or turn around. His reaction found Loki giving a low growl before stepping in close and forcibly turning Tony to face him. Tony didn’t bother to fight; he was passive and silent, watching Loki with tired eyes and trying to ignore the cascade of emotions going on inside him.

“You fight me for years,” Loki hissed, “and now you have no remark? No attack to give? You stand before me now and give me _nothing_ , Stark?”

Tony resolutely kept his mouth shut and watched how it made Loki grind his teeth. The mage’s hand didn’t come to his throat this time; it fisted in his shirt and yanked him close. Loki’s face was near enough that Tony could feel the other man’s breath on his jaw. 

“Will you fight _this?_ ” He demanded.

A moment later, Loki kissed him. His mouth was hot, forceful, _dominating_ and Tony groaned. He also fisted his hands in Loki’s hair and dragged him closer. He felt the shock as it slackened Loki’s mouth and loosened the mage’s hands. Tony just kissed him with a passion that had been building since the moment he saw Loki’s picture holding the tesseract. 

Loki was the one who pulled away; his eyes wide with incredulity as he looked down at Tony’s flushed cheeks and harsh breaths. 

“You are attracted to me,” Loki murmured, sounding genuinely stunned. “Since long before this began.” Tony swallowed but said nothing and Loki latched onto that, his eyes narrowing. “Is that why you do not speak? You fear what you might say? What you might _reveal?_ ” 

Loki followed the words by bringing up his hand and stroking a finger over Tony’s cheek then his jaw to finish under his chin. Tony’s eyes fluttered closed and he leant into the touch, unable to resist the draw that pulled him towards this man. 

“You have such submission within you,” Loki whispered, a hint of wonder mixed with his surprise. “Yet, I know you hold fire. You never once surrendered to me. Never, until now.” He gripped Tony’s chin, his nails digging in and making Tony’s eyes open. He was scowling. “ _What_ is going on in your head, Stark?”

Yet, even when faced with that question, Tony remained silent.

It made Loki growl, furious and unhappy. “Why don’t you _speak_ , Stark?”

But Tony said nothing, and Loki made a disgusted noise. He also pushed Tony away from him, making Tony stumble and his back connect painfully with the basin, but he barely had a moment to react as Loki was teleporting away, leaving Tony alone.

Bowing his head, Tony gritted his teeth; furious with himself for kissing Loki and for making the mage uncover one of the many secrets he couldn’t let Loki know.

* * *

Loki visited him frequently, usually every few days. He sniped, he snarled, he poked, he prodded. He tried everything possible to get Tony to talk to him, but he remained silent. Tony attempted to focus on his engineering projects, on the contract he was reading for Pepper. He tried to pay attention to whatever Loki had interrupted rather than the mage himself.

When every attempt Loki had made failed, he would always grab Tony, drag him close and kiss him - and _that_ would always make Tony give in. He would cling to Loki and kiss him, battling his tongue with the mage’s and moaning as he was pressed up against a wall.

It was never more than a kiss or a heavy makeout session. Loki would always pull back and growl, “ _Say something_.”

When Tony would refuse, he’d teleport away in disgust, leaving Tony to pant against a wall and try not to hate himself for what he was putting them through. But Tony couldn’t give in; he’d tried so hard, done his best for _so long_ and was struggling every day. He couldn’t let down the few god damn people he cared about.

Yet, every day it was getting a little bit harder to resist.

It had been over a month since they’d worked out they were soulmates and no one but JARVIS knew of Loki’s visits beyond the first one Thor had interrupted. Tony was trying to keep anyone from being suspicious; he was downplaying the situation, joking that Loki must have decided to leave Earth rather than be tied to a mortal.

Tony watched as no one noticed the strain to his laugh and the fidgeting of his fingers. Even superspies could be fooled if you tried hard enough and knew what you were doing.

It still took a month for everything to start falling to pieces around Tony. Loki was his soulmate; the most intrinsic and important person to him; the one who could change everything. 

There had been a battle and Tony had been fighting, doing his best to save everyone and keep damage to a minimum. He was also the one who was sent flying into a building that collapsed on top of him. He was the one who was going to get crushed to death.

Breathing was becoming difficult as the pressure of the building started to crack his armour which had already been damaged from the fight. He knew he was done for, or he would have been, if green light hadn’t entered his suit; in the blink of an eye he was appearing on a rooftop in his undersuit.

Tony sucked in a sharp breath of air mere moments before a hand was on his shoulder and slamming him into a wall. It jolted bruises and cuts and made him hiss, but the sound was stolen by Loki’s lips as the mage’s mouth captured his own and Loki kissed him deeply. 

Tony kissed him back, his arms coming up to grasp the mage tightly. He didn’t resist when Loki hoisted his legs around the mage's hips. Loki’s hand then came to rub his cock through the undersuit, his arousal already forming and making Tony break the kiss, throwing his head back to groan.

“Say my name, Stark,” Loki told him, growling it near his ear. “Say it, and I will take you on this roof until your voice is hoarse.”

Tony shuddered. His eyes opened and he looked at Loki. The mage was holding his gaze, something hungry and desperate in those bright green eyes. Tony knew it was a mistake, it was the first step down a path he’d been avoiding for years, but his chest was bursting with need; a feeling so intense he couldn’t possibly deny it.

He brought his hands to cup the mage’s neck and threw himself down a path that he’d always known was inevitable.

“ _Loki_ ,” he whispered, and Loki’s eyes _blazed_.

* * *

After that rooftop, Loki fucked him almost every night. 

Tony was still refusing to say more than Loki’s name or ‘ _please_ ’, and while Loki tried to make him speak, Tony always kept his mouth shut. It frustrated and upset Loki in equal measure. They had always used to banter with wit and insults, but now Loki was the only one to fill the silence.

It had been five weeks since the first time and no one was the wiser not when Loki was a master of illusion and stealth and Tony had JARVIS who could make any and everything disappear with a few lines of code. 

They were in Tony’s penthouse and Loki was on top of him. Loki was _inside_ him and Tony’s nails were scratching down Loki’s back as he gasped and squirmed, desperate for more.

It had been another Avenger battle where Tony had been injured, nothing too serious, but the first time since Loki had rescued him and he’d lied to the Avengers about his miraculous escape. Loki was taking his time tonight, wringing pleasure from Tony but keeping him from the edge and making Tony beg.

Loki spoke a lot while they were in bed; what he wanted to do to Tony, what he planned for Tony to do to him. Sometimes it was demands that he speak, other times it was furious snarls when he knew Tony wouldn’t.

This time, Loki surprised Tony by slowing down and making Tony whine with displeasure. Loki just hissed beside Tony’s ear, his voice wrecked with pleasure, frustration and need. “You fight this.” He panted, stopping his movements entirely. “You lay _passive_ because you are perceptive. You _know_ the truth, you know _me_ and so you resist.”

Tony scowled, shifting to better look at Loki. The mage saw his confusion and his unhappiness about the stop to their proceedings. He was used to reading the micro expressions of Tony’s face when Tony still refused to offer words. Loki looked genuinely remorseful as he held Tony’s gaze. 

“I will _never_ become a hero,” Loki told him, a hand coming to touch Tony’s face. “You know this and so you resist me.” He gave a half smile, a twitch of his lips. “How fitting; a fated who could love me, but will never have the chance.”

Tony’s eyes widened, a jolt of fear and sorrow rocking through his chest, but Loki just sighed, his eyes falling away from Tony’s. 

The mage also began to move again while a hand came down to stroke Tony’s arousal. It made Tony’s eyes close as he moaned. Loki’s mouth came and brushed Tony’s neck. His voice was a violent, vicious growl -- a man who could attack without mercy and take what he wanted without care. 

“I like you, Stark. I can see the connection we could grow. I could see you as _mine_ , but I am no hero. This connection will never change me.” He sped up and his teeth nipped at Tony’s skin, hinting at the pain he was capable of bestowing. “I will never stop my chaos, my violence, my _villainy_. I will conquer this world; make it bow at my feet. I will kill all the imbeciles who stand in my way. I will _rule_ and I will never, _ever_ be an _Avenger_.”

Tony groaned, the sound long and low and before he could think, his tongue was loosening, his lips were parting and he whispered, “Don’t... want...”

Loki’s pace stalled and stilled. Tony could feel the mage’s head raise, his eyes on Tony’s face. He seemed to be holding his breath, waiting for more, and Tony gave in. He squeezed his eyes shut and admitted the truth, “I don’t want you to.”

“You don’t want me to be a _villain?_ ” Loki asked, a sharpness to his voice.

But Tony shook his head; he dug his nails deeper into Loki’s back and whispered, “A _hero._ ”

The breath Loki let out was full of incredulity and understanding. It was followed by a soft, disbelieving laugh. His fingers touched Tony’s face, stroking his skin and making Tony open his eyes. He looked into bright green that were filled with a glee and happiness Tony had never seen before; it made his heart flutter and his stomach twist.

“You are _trying_ to be a hero,” Loki whispered with faint awe. “But you know you could be something else. You know you will give into it, when tempted there by _me._ ”

Tony’s gaze flittered away, a hint of shame; the kind that had only ever formed around Yinsen, Pepper and Rhodey. The three people who tried to make him do good and _be_ good. They stopped him from turning around and fixing the problems with Earth by taking it, reshaping it and annihilating the people who stood in his way. The world had such potential if only the _idiots_ and the _criminals_ weren’t in the way. The world needed a giant clean, an overhaul and then Tony could make JARVIS look after it while he invented and created. He wouldn’t have to fly out every other week to stop some idiot from blowing up New York only for _him_ to get blamed for not doing enough.

God, Tony hated it. He hated the Avengers, SHIELD and so much of this world. He half-wanted Loki to rule it, because maybe it would be more interesting and less of a mess that way.

But where Tony had tried to lock away and hide those thoughts, Loki just dragged his gaze back; Loki _stared_ at him with wonder and astonishment. 

“You hate them as much as I do,” Loki whispered. “You want to destroy them. You want to _rule_ them. Oh, _Anthony_.” He said his name for the first time. He moved in close and he kissed Tony as if he was the most precious thing in existence, as if he was afraid to hurt him in any way. He pulled back to brush affectionate kisses over Tony’s face, touches that Tony just leant into. “You will match me,” Loki whispered reverently, “oh, when you are ready, you will bring chaos to this world like no one could ever believe.”

He then started to move, his thrusts coming deep as his strokes sped up, making Tony groan and tighten his thighs around Loki’s hips.

“Oh, when you are ready,” Loki whispered by Tony’s ear. “I will gift you this world and take you to others. Oh, Anthony, I will not be a hero, but I will wait until you are ready to be my _partner_.”

The desperate promise, the overwhelming desire and need in Loki’s tone had Tony moaning and throwing back his head, it had him coming with only a few more strokes of Loki’s hand, the mage following him moments later.

When they were done and unlike other times they’d shared a bed in the past, Loki cleaned them with magic before pulling Tony into his arms. It was a possessive, affectionate gesture and when Tony looked up at him, Loki was grinning widely and looking _thrilled_. He looked excited for the future; as if he couldn’t wait to spend it with Tony.

It was a look that made Tony’s heart ache with affection as much as it made a part of him mourn. It made him curl into the other man’s arms and hold him close. He also swallowed and closed his eyes, knowing it had been a lost cause from the start; when he’d made a promise to himself in a cave in Afghanistan, all while knowing he couldn’t change who he was.

He was the Merchant of Death and he liked a flash and a bang. He loved chaos, destruction and pulling something apart to see how it ticked. He liked scraping a bad project and building something better. He liked squashing the idiots and ants that got in his way and doing what he wanted, fuck anyone who tried to stop him.

He was Iron Man, and Iron Man wasn’t a hero, not even close. He was the soulmate to the god of fire, chaos, lies and mischief and there was only one kind of person who could capture and hold Loki’s heart. He’d been denying the truth for too many years, and Tony had known it was a lost cause, the moment he'd realised Loki was his.

Letting out a shaking breath, Tony told him quietly, needing at least one thing to be known, one thing to be _promised_. “If I become your partner, there are two people you’re not allowed to kill.”

“They will never be harmed,” Loki swore to him without hesitation, not even asking who, or why. Not when it got him Tony, not when it got Loki what he wanted.

It made Tony press further against Loki. It made him accept, _truly_ accept, that the bond that tied them together wasn’t going away. It wasn’t going to change. Loki was never going to be a hero, and Tony was always the one walking a tight-rope that could pull him either way.

He could feel the bond humming between them. He could feel it straining to form completely, to solidify in a tie that would draw them together for life.

Tony gritted his teeth and buried his face further in Loki’s chest, his heart a mess of want and fear and need and regret. He felt Loki’s hand slide down his back, a soft, soothing gesture that was now patiently waiting. Loki was no longer frustrated and confused, torn by what he wanted and what he could never be. 

Loki knew _he_ was not the one who was going to change. Loki was now waiting until Tony would let go of his attempts to be something he wasn’t.

He was a child of chaos and fire; a villain at his core. Tony Stark had the wrong kind of heart, and when he finally gave into the truth, he was going to be the one standing beside Loki, helping the world burn.

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to play around with the idea that Loki and Tony being soulmates doesn't tug Loki to "good" it tugs Tony to "bad".
> 
> I actually planned for this to be darker, with Tony innately more evil, but I liked the internal struggle and him feeling so defeated/torn by the whole thing. He does have feelings for Loki from the start, it just hurts to know he was "never going to be a hero". I had so much fun with that. 
> 
> I also loved making Loki "not have to change". He always has to be something else, someone different and be _better_ , but in this, he doesn't have to be anything but who he is right now. Tony is the one who is going to change _for them_ and that makes Loki feel like he can finally relax and have this. Tony is going to come to _him_.
> 
> And um, yeah, hopefully that makes sense? Anyway, enjoy!


End file.
